


I am.

by lizzie1051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Body Image, Body Shaming, Body Worship, Eating Disorders, Insecure Louis, Lots of fluff and some angst, M/M, Omega Louis, Protective Liam, Sick Louis, Weight Gain, b - Freeform, bottle feeding, chubby Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie1051/pseuds/lizzie1051
Summary: The final move was a jumping in the air shot so Louis climbed onto a trampoline  they requested he use. Louis began to feel physically sick as the photographer's instructions seemed to fade and black spots blurred his vision. The last thing he was aware off was the sensation of falling and a sudden sharp pain in his wrist. Blackness. 
There was a really nice sensation on Louis's head. Someone was stroking his hair gently. There were soft voices around him. 
“Lou, Louis baby. Can you please wake up for me?”
Or basically, the fluffy fic where Louis's alpha's take care of him after messing up and not realising he is sick in the lead up to Christmas.  Also, with some insecure Louis and body issues.





	1. Chapter 1

With the constant travelling and running about during concerts it was inevitable it would happen. Despite this, it was still a shock when Louis woke up and felt like pure death. Sore throat, headache, aching body, the lot. Luckily Louis realised his overprotective alphas were nowhere to be seen. If they realised he was sick they would bundle him up and refuse to let him move till way past Christmas. It was Christmas Eve the day after tomorrow and he only had an interview and photo shoot to get through today before they could relax and head home. 

Standing up, Louis suddenly felt dizzy and had to sit back down again. This was going to be harder than he thought. After having a sip of water he finally managed to make his way to the bathroom and had a slightly unstable shower. Looking in the bathroom mirror, despite the dark circles under his eyes his body didn't look that bad yet. Hopefully the boys wouldn't notice. 

Thankfully in the kitchen Niall and Harry were busy hastily wrapping presents and arguing about the best bit of Christmas dinner. They didn't even notice Louis walk in. 

“Hey, where are the others?”

“Liam's gone running, Zayn's doing last minute Christmas shopping”. Harry didn't look up.

Even though this reaction was helping Louis hide his symptoms, he couldn't help but feel a bit upset at the lack of attention the others were giving him. Even though Louis was the definition of sassy, at heart he was true omega and the others normally knew he needed a generous amount of love, attention and reassurance he was be being a good omega. Even more so when sick.

Louis quietly sat on a kitchen stool and waited. He was too tired to eat something. After a while the front door opened and Zayn ran into the bedroom carrying big bags and wrapping paper. Shortly later, Liam also burst in and surveyed the room frowning. 

“We really need to go to this interview. Louis what the hell are you doing? You aren't even dressed yet! Come on. “

Louis tensed, ignoring his aching muscles he ran to the bedroom to get ready. Somehow he managed to get dressed and make his way to the car. Only Paul was waiting and explained that the others had left and he would take Louis. God, they must really be sick of him. More than anything he wanted to be curled up in his alpha's arms. That's not going to happen. He needs to pull himself together. 

The boys continued to ignore him in the lead up to the interview, talking amongst themselves while Lou did Louis's hair. 

“Hey, sweetie. Are you coming down with something? You feel a bit hot.”

One of the new members of management Jason was hovering nearby.

“He's fine. Aren't you Louis? No time to go gallivanting off sick.”

Louis just nodded. In truth, he felt worse than ever, freezing and exhausted, but there was no point telling Jason that. 

Jason gave a smug smile.

“Great. I'm impressed at how much weight you've lost by the way. Your outfits will look much better.”

It stung when Louis thought about how badly Jason must have thought the outfits looked before he had lost weight. Louis loved eating and put on weight ridiculously easily. Although he sometimes tried to go on diets to keep any extra pounds at bay, his boyfriends normally insisted he always had three solid meals a day. Lately though, his alphas had been distracted. Whenever they had a free moment the four would sneak off and talk about something. Left alone Louis had managed to resist eating the food he wanted to and had actually lost a bit of weight. 

The others continued to ignore Louis until the interview started. The lady doing the interview seemed nice, but asked questions they had already answered repeatedly. Louis kept most of the interview trying to keep his eyes open and towards the end the interviewer made a comment about how quiet he was today. The boys gave him several strange looks during and after the interview. 

“You could have tried to look a bit more lively, Lou.” Liam muttered before wandering off. Zayn, the most observant in the group shot Louis a concerned smile before following Liam. 

By the time they reached the photo shoot, Louis's headache was beyond intense and he was starting to feel incredibly dizzy. The other boys eagerly grabbed food from the buffet provided, but Louis still felt too sick to eat. He was modelling first as well. 

As soon as he stood on the set, the photographer immediately started to yell, directing him into different positions. His voice increased in volume as Louis repeatedly did the wrong pose. The final move was a jumping in the air shot so Louis climbed onto a trampoline they requested he use. Louis began to feel physically sick as the photographer's instructions seemed to fade and black spots blurred his vision. The last thing he was aware off was the sensation of falling and a sudden sharp pain in his wrist. Blackness. 

There was a really nice sensation on Louis's head. Someone was stroking his hair gently. There were soft voices around him. 

“Lou, Louis baby. Can you please wake up for me?”

Louis opened his eyes and slowly focused on the boy in front of him. 

“Li?”

“Thank God baby”. Liam kissed his forehead gently. He realised he was held tighly in Zayn's arms. 

“You're boiling sweetheart. Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?”

Luckily Niall ran over and interrupted.

“The Dr said to meet him back at the hotel room.”

His alphas all hovered around Louis until they arrived at the hotel. He was constantly held, kissed and stroked. He sat in Harry's lap in the car and Liam carried him to the hotel room, where the doctor was waiting. 

“Hi Louis, heard you had a bit of a fall. How are you feeling?”

Louis couldn't stop his voice from breaking. “Sick. My wrist hurts.”

Liam held Louis tighter and kissed his forehead again.  
“Oh dear. Let's get you checked out.” 

The Dr did a full examination, including checking his wrist, listening to his heart, taking his temperature and weighing him. At the end of the examination the alphas started intently at the doctor. 

“Right, well for starters I believe Louis has a sprained wrist, so nothing to go to hospital for. Try to rest it and use pain relief, such as paracetamol and ice it when needed. Sickness wise, I believe Louis just has a severe cold so just rest and lots of fluids.”

Everyone looked relieved. 

“Also, Louis I noticed your weight has dropped since I last saw you. I know when you first joined the band your weight fluctuated a bit, but you've had a long period of stability Is there any reason for this recent change?”

All his alphas heads shot up at that and Liam couldn't hep but emit a low growl, feeling accused of not looking after his omega. Had he though? The past month the alphas had been focused on so many things that obviously they hadn't been making sure Louis ate enough. They knew what he was like with his stupid diets as well. Harry, Niall and Zayn looked similarly guilty. 

Louis just shrugged. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“We'll make sure he eats” Harry promised determinedly.

“Good, well Louis is still in the normal weight range but I know alphas feel better if there omega has a little extra weight to increase fertility and in case of illness. I'll give you some bottles to feed Louis warm milk with added protein and vitamins, since Louis might be too tired to eat full meals for a few days.”

Harry's face lit up. Louis would look so adorable drinking from a bottle. After providing the bottles and prescriptions the doctor headed off. Liam carried Louis over to the bed and tucked him in. 

“We'll talk when you wake up but I'm so sorry sweetheart. We've let you down so badly.”

“Yeah Lou. We promise we will make it up to you.” It was the most serious Niall had ever looked. 

Louis finally gave into sleep, feeling safe and comforted surrounded by his alphas. 

 

A harsh, hacking cough ripped Louis from sleep. Louis instinctively grabbed onto the alpha next to him, which happened to be Zayn. 

“Lou, what's wrong? Shit, it's okay angel. It's going to be fine. He wrapped an arm around Louis and rubbed his back. Louis continued to cough and the other alphas stirred as well. 

“Harry, get Lou some water.”

Harry ran and returned with a glass of water while Liam had found the medical supplies. He quickly poured Louis some cough medicine to drink.  
“Drink this Lou, that's a good boy.”

Louis managed to choke down the medicine but then went back to coughing. He couldn't breathe and was scared. What if he could never breathe? What if he died? 

A squeeze of his hand brought Louis back to reality. 

“It's okay, you're just panicking Lou. You are going to be fine, breathe with me”. 

Louis tried to follow Liam's breathing. His throat hurt so badly and he was terrified. Eventually, his breathing slowed and the cough medicine seemed to be kicking in. Sick of everything, Louis started to sob. All the alphas surrounded Louis, with Liam and Zayn wrapped around his sides, Harry by his head and Niall by his feet. They held onto him and muttered soothing words. Louis just keep on crying. He cried because he was scared, because he was sick and because of how lonely he had been feeling. After God knows how long of crying, Louis finally fell asleep again. 

When he woke up it was Niall wrapped around him, reading the sports news on his phone. When he realised Louis was awake, he smiled and put his phone away.

“Hey Lou, how are you feeling?”

Every part of Louis seemed to ache.

“Not good.”

Niall's smile faded slightly and he pulled Louis closer.

“Well, we're going to look after you till you feel better. I'm so sorry I let you down Lou. I'll always be there for you. Not just as your alpha but as your best mate too.” 

“Love, you Ni.”

“Not as much as I love you.” 

He tickles Louis's sides causing him to giggle. Harry walks in then, grinning when he spots them. 

“You're awake! Perfect. Are you ready for something to eat?”

He wanted to try for his alphas but his throat was killing him. 

“Throat hurts too much.”

Harry and Niall both frowned. 

“Can you at least try some warm milk?”

His small nod was worth it for the beaming smiles the two boys gave him. 

“When Harry returned carrying the milk, both Zayn and Liam trailed in behind him. 

“I prepared the milk Zayn, so I should get to feed Lou.”

“That's bullshit Haz, you're so clumsy, Lou will end up with milk all over him. I should feed Lou.”

As pack leader, Liam the final say. It was agreed Harry could go first and a different alpha would feed Lou each time he took a bottle. As well as getting to see there adorable omega feed from a bottle which would be the cutest thing ever, it was one of the only ways the boys could feel they were helping Louis and making up for their mistakes. 

Harry climbed behind Louis and guided his head onto his lap. Gently Harry slipped the teat into his mouth and Louis took a tentative suck. The taste of warm vanilla filled his mouth and he eagerly carried on sucking. All the alphas were staring transfixed at Louis and beamed as they realised how much he was enjoying his bottle. God, he looked adorable. Even though he was sick, Louis felt happier than he had in along time. He was safe in Harry's arms and was surrounded by his alphas. Being bottle fed also made him feel taken care of like he had nothing at all to worry about. 

Louis' throat really was sore though and he didn't have much of an appetite. After half the bottle he stopped drinking and muttered “Can't drink any more.” 

Liam looked worried. “Are you sure sweetie?”

After Louis nodded, Liam reluctantly agreed and suggested a bath. Louis readily accepted. 

Harry prepared for the bath in a very Harry way, lighting candles and added scented bubble bath. Liam carried Louis to the bath and Zayn helped Louis wash. Niall generally got in the way and made jokes, which is why Louis loved him. 

After the bath, Liam changed Louis into some warm pyjamas and they watched one of Louis's favourite comedies in bed. He had fallen asleep again halfway through the film. 

The next few days passed by in a similar way. Lots of films, baths and cuddles. Louis spends most of the time asleep and the rest of the time being cared for by the boys. The days spent in the hotel his alphas are worried sick as he would only have a few bottles and some soup. 

On the third day Louis is cleared to fly and they set off home for Christmas. They head to the house near London that they bought when they officially started a relationship. Even though Louis is starting to feel slightly better, his alphas are still ridiculously protective carrying him everywhere and constantly fussing over him. Louis moans slightly about being babied but secretly he loves it. 

The alphas are very relieved that shortly after getting home Louis's throat is less sore and his appetite has started to return. The boys are overjoyed the morning Louis asks for pancakes for breakfast. Harry makes him a huge stack, with chocolate chips, bananas and syrup. Zayn hand feeds him until he is full to bursting. All the boys are taking advantage now that Louis's appetite has returned. He is hand fed a huge meal for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Niall constantly provides Louis with snacks and he is regularly being fed bottles, despite being able to eat solids now. Louis know this much food will affect his weight but he is enjoying himself so much that he just doesn't want to stop. Plus, feeding him seems to be one of the best parts of his alpha's day and means he he spends one to one time with his alphas. 

The boys all find fun activities for him to do while he is recovering. He helps Harry do some Christmas baking. Niall helps him to make a pillow fort which they hide away in and plot pranks on the others. Zayn stays in bed with him and they read comics together, snuggled under the covers. Liam and him do some quality songwriter together. Despite being sick, it's been the best few weeks of Louis' life. 

On his birthday, Louis is woken up with a bottle of milk, followed by breakfast in bed. The boys explain that the reasons they have been so distant over the past month is they were actually planning a surprise birthday party for Louis. They had to cancel the party because of Louis not being well, but they still manage to make the day perfect. Louis is treated to all of his favourite foods all day. They watch his favourite movies, dance to his favourite music and spoil him with masses of gifts. Christmas day is pretty similar, Niall takes a picture of him wrapped up in tinsel and uploads it to instagram. The internet goes into meltdown over how adorable Louis looks.

It's a couple of weeks later, after they've travelled back to London for the first concert, that reality hits. After weeks of tracksuit bottoms and Pjs He tries a pair of jeans on knowing they'll be tight. They go nowhere near to fastening. Louis studies in the mirror the fat that's developed over the past few weeks. He now has thick thighs and a noticeable belly. Everyone's going to be disappointed with him. As he starts to sob and dig his nails into his belly fat, Niall walks in.

“Lou, Have you se-? Fuck, what's wrong babe? He pulls Louis into a firm hug. 

“I'm too fucking fat for these jeans. Shit, I need to do something Niall! Do you think they have a pharmacy nearby I can get some diet pills or something from?”

“Louis, CALM down.” It was the first time he had ever heard Niall raise his voice. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are a gorgeous curvy omega, who has a heart of gold and is an amazing friend and mate. If anything, it's the jeans that are the problem, not you.”

The rest of the alphas came in, having heard yelling.

“Niall's right. You are perfect in every way Louis. If I hear you talking about consuming diet pills or hurting yourself in anyway again, you will be punished”. The warning felt more serious as Liam very rarely mentioned punishment. “We'll go shopping today and find some clothes that show off your lovely body”. 

Louis felt slightly better but terrified at the idea of shopping for clothes at his new weight. He didn't even know what size he was. 

Liam insisted that he had some alone time with Louis while he fed him his bottle. 

“You know, I don't really need bottles now Li, I'm fully recovered.” He was torn while saying this, because although he didn't need the extra calories he enjoyed the love and attention from his alphas. 

“Actually I spoke to the Doctor and he recommended that milk is very beneficial for maintaining good bone strength in omegas. Also he particularly recommended bottle feeding as a way to keep a tight bond in our pack and make sure you felt cared for. I know we let you down in that area before”. Liam looked like he was going to cry.

“Li-”

“No Lou, I failed you as your alpha and pack leader. You felt abandoned and that you had to go on one of those ridiculous diets. I even shouted at you when you were sick. I promise that I will do everything I can to make sure you never feel that way again. But I need you to promise you won't try and diet again. Omegas are designed to have curves and fat. Its so one day it will be easier for you to carry our pups and it shows you're getting the right nutrients. Plus you look unbelievably sexy with a little extra weight.”

Louis sighs. He knew what Liam said made sense and being healthy for him would likely mean carrying a bit of extra weight. 

“ I promise.”  
Liam grinned and Louis guided the bottle to his mouth. He lets himself enjoy the feeling of the warm milk fill up his tummy while Liam holds him close and strokes his sides. 

 

 

 

 

 

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of chapter one has been cut slightly because I want to extend the story. Hope you enjoy!

Later that day Louis went shopping with the boys to pick up some jeans that he could actually fit into. Niall straight away pulled Louis into his favourite shop and grabbed some tiny denim shorts.

"Dear God, Your bum would look amazing in this Lou". 

Louis shook his head in horror. "I'll look ridiculous wearing something tight like that Niall. I only want clothes that fit and will cover my stomach and thighs".

Niall just looks sad. "I swear I will make you love your body if it kills me. Fine, I'll let you get away with just jeans now but before you know it you will be swanning around the house in tight shorts and crop tops". Niall let out a groan. "Fucking hell, that really needs to fucking happen. Like now."

Over Louis' dead body. He absently mindedly selected a pair of black jeans.

"Oh, um sweetie. I think we might need to pick up a slighter bigger pair of jeans." Niall spoke so gently. 

Louis was so thick. The whole reason they had come out in the first place was to buy jeans that fit him and he had gone and picked up the size he tried on earlier. He tried and failed to stop his voice from cracking. 

"Oh, yeah". 

The jeans were grabbed from his hands. "You get that gorgeous bum of yours to the changing room angel and I'll bring you some stuff to try on". 

He somehow managed not to cry on the way to the changing room, but he did dig he fingernails into his wrist again. He shouldn't have let himself put on this much weight. Two minutes later Niall burst in with about a dozen outfits. "Try these jeans Lou, I think they'll look ace". Louis's hand was batted away when he went to look at the tag to find out the size. "No, Lou. Its irrelevant what size they are. Only that you like them. You know I don't do rules, but there is no way I'm going to let you beat yourself up while you're with me. When you do that you're hurting someone I love and that's something I won't stand for." 

The words hit like a brick and Louis couldn't help but let out sob. Niall wrapped him tightly in his arms and rubbed his back for what felt like infinity, but still didn't seem enough. Eventually Louis pulled away and plucked up the courage to try on some outfits. Whatever size they were fit and Louis liked everything picked out. Everytime he looked in the mirror, his insecurities peaked and he instinctively wrapped his arms around his body. He considered asking Niall to wait outside, rather than watching him change. With Liam and Niall's words in his head though, he tried to concentrate on his clothes rather than his body and avoided looking at the labels. Towards the end of the pile of clothes, he was drawn to sparkles and picked up a soft grey jumper with sparkly crystals on. It was gorgeous, but obviously from the women's section. 

Niall was observing him curiously. "You like that Lou?”

He swallowed. "It's from the woman's section."

"So, doesn't matter where it's from. It's a pretty jumper for my pretty Lou. Try it on". 

Tentatively Louis did. The material felt soft as it touched his body. Louis still was not a fan of his body, but the jumper was a distraction, sparkles drawing his eyes away from his problem areas and to the overall outfit. Niall wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's perfect Lou. Your perfect." 

After shopping, they met up with the other alphas for a pub lunch. All of them were clearly still trying to prove their "There is no way Louis is going on a diet" point. Niall, Liam and Harry all groaned in disappointment when Louis choose to sit on Zayn's lap for lunch. Zayn looked smug and rewarded him with a kiss to the shoulder. At some point Louis probably should have pointed out that his wrist was healed and the others didn't need to feed him anymore, but some reason he didn't. Therefore, Zayn fed Louis his roast dinner and ice cream. Coincidentally, Harry talked an article he read about how 90 percent of omegas picked to be models were underweight and had health problems because of this. He also talked about another article which argued that omegas with some extra tummy fat had better fertility and immune systems. Subtle as usual. 

“Some members of the crew are throwing a party tonight, to celebrate the tour tomorrow. Is everyone up for going?” 

Niall, Zayn and Liam all responded enthusiastically to Harry's enquiry. They all felt they were due a good party. Louis was a bit apprehensive though. He had not seen any of the crew or management sick he went home sick at Christmas. Even though many people knew Louis as the life of the party, he tended to get nervous after not being around for a while if he can still fit in with the same people. Slotting back in with his friends from Doncaster after travelling the world had been harder than he had thought. He had to see the crew at some point though. 

“You up for it Lou?”

“Sure.”

Louis feels out of place the moment he walks in, not used to the crowd of people and loud noise of music and chatting. As if he senses this, Zayn wraps a protective hand around his waist.   
“It's okay. Stay close. We'll look after you.”

Louis instantly felt safer. Some of the sound and lighting crew members approached the boys and beckoned them into the kitchen which was slightly quieter. The others were handed a beer while Caleb, their sound assistant cheekily handed Louis a pink cocktail with an umbrella. 

“A sweet drink for a sweet omega”.

Caleb groaned as he was punched in the arm instantly by Niall and received possessive growls from Harry, Liam and Zayn. 

“Back off our omega”.

“Hey, I was only joking. You lot are like the definition of soulmates.” 

The alphas let it go because they knew Caleb meant no harm and was a good lad. They all hung around in the kitchen for a while and talked about music and sport. 

Justin, an omega who helped with set design complimented Louis's bracelet. Louis winced embarrassed. He was supposed to take the charm bracelet off before the party but had completely forgot.

“It's a gift from my sister. I meant to take it off. It's too girly for anyone to see.”

Justin frowned. 

“That's rubbish Lou. You can wear what you want, girly or not. Plus it looks great on you.”

Louis just shook his head.

“It's true. In fact, you should wear more feminine clothes, you would look amazing. Don't get me wrong Lou, you look great in anything. These all black outfits though.” He gestured to Louis's current baggy black shirt and black jeans. “They hide your body.”

He made sure none of his alphas were listening. 

“That's the point. I don't have a body like yours. I need to cover it up.”

Justin just shook his head sadly. 

“Hopefully those alphas of yours will make you see sense. That body is too-” 

Before Justin could finish he was pulled away by Caleb to go grab some food for him. Looking round Louis realised the alphas were nowhere to be seen. They must have wandered off while he was speaking to Justin. He searched the whole of the downstairs, fighting through the mass of drunk people surrounding him. High pitched screams and tightly packed bodies overwhelmed him. Where the hell were his alphas. 

Eventually he went upstairs to search. It was dead up here. As the moved towards the end of the hallway he gasped as he is pushed sharply up against the wall. 

“Well hello, sweetheart.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just to warn you there is some heavy body shaming in this chapter and what could have become sexual assault. Hopefully it should get more fluffy after this though. Hope you enjoy!

“Well, hello sweetheart.”

Louis didn't recognise the bulky alpha that had him pinned harshly to the wall. Or the other alpha standing threatenly behind him. 

“What are you doing?”

The man who looked like an immature guy in his twenties just sniggered. His face distorted into a cruel grin. 

“That's a good question. Fat omegas are not normally my thing.”

He gripped a handful of Louis' soft tummy. Louis lowered his gaze as he tried to stop the emerging tears. 

“Oh God, a cry baby too. Pathetic.”

He abruptly grabbed Louis and lifted him, carrying him into the bedroom and throwing him onto the bed. The throw was violent and Louis banged his arm on the bed frame. The other alpha locked the door. 

The alpha seemingly in charge, lifted the scared omega's t-shirt and grabbed his tummy with both hands this time, twisting and clawing at the flesh. Louis winced in pain. 

“Uhh, so gross. Look Vlad, would you put up with an omega that looks like this?”

The other man snorted.

“Not a chance. It must be pity from those alphas.”

“Yeah, the sex must be like being with a beached whale.”

Louis looked down. The guys must have caught his embarrassment. They laughed viciously. 

“Have you not had sex with them yet? They couldn't even force themself to do it.” 

He kept looking down, pressing hard on wrist with his nails..

“Wait, that not just it? Are you a virgin?”

Louis just cried silently. 

“You don't seriously think your worth waiting for? Poor alphas, all crying, no sex.”

Vlad and the other guy kept taunting him for what seemed like forever. His heart froze when they started to take pictures of him on their phones, continuing to point out all of his flaws. 

Louis was caught off guard though when the seemingly lead man suddenly pinched him bum.

“Still, I suppose this Isn't too bad. “

Vlad was frowning. 

“C'mon mate. This wasn't part of the deal. He'd kills us.”

Louis felt a hand running over the crotch of his jeans. He shivered in fear. 

“What he doesn't know, wont hurt him. Besides someone charitable like myself should really give Louis his one and only chance to use his virginity. His alphas clearly can't force themselves to do it.” 

Louis recoiled back. Please God no. 

Loud voices and footsteps became heard outside the door, on the landing. Panic flashed across the alphas faces.

“Shit, we need to go.”

With one last disgusted glance at the destroyed omega, they ran out the door. 

A tipsy looking blonde girl entered the room and stared at Louis in confusion. 

“Are you okay sweetie?”

The scared boy couldn't cope with questioning strangers. He ran as fast he could out the room, fought his way through the swarm of people and escaped out the house. He kept running until his lungs burned an legs felt like collapsing. 

Eventually he made his way to a deserted park, collapsing on the floor. Tears streamed down his face. How could this have happened? God, he was so disgusting. Those guys were right though, his poor alphas had to put up with someone as pathetic as him. What was he giving them? Nothing. Just a fat body and no sex. Even the freezing winter air could barely penetrate his thoughts, despite Liam having his coat. 

At some point his phone had started to ring. He ignored it though, curling into a tight ball as the cold from the frosted grass seeped into his bones.

 

Liam had always been a mother hen. Five minutes after the host of the party dragged the group of alphas away to look at the soundtrack, he wanted to go back and check Louis was alright. 

Zayn gave a long suffering sigh when Liam suggested this to him. 

“Honestly Liam, he's happy chatting to Justin. I know how protective you are, but all omegas need a chance to have time alone and bond with others outside the pack.”

“I guess your right.”

|If Liam had his way, Louis would always be right beside him so he could make sure his sweetheart of an omega was safe. He knew Zayn was right though and he didn't want Louis to feel claustrophobic within the relationship. 

The following 20 minutes were filled with various friends approaching the alphas and making plans for the tour. Liam didn't even have the chance to think of Louis until he spotted Justin and Caleb. 

“Hey guys, where's Louis?”

Justin shrugged. 

“I'm not sure, we stopped chatting not that long after you left. I presumed he had gone to you.”

A sinking feeling hit Liam's stomach.

“He's probably having fun with one of the crew. He knows most people here.” Niall exclaimed, a bit tipsy. 

“Something doesn't feel right. Let's find him now.”

The six of them searched the house and found no signs of Louis. His alphas were all worried sick by this point. 

Liam growled in frustration. 

“Where the hell could he be?”

“We haven't checked the bedrooms yet.” Caleb pointed out. 

As they went to check the bedrooms a blonde girl Tanya, stopped them. 

“Hey, you're in a pack with Louis right?”

At their frantic nods she continued.

“Two alphas ran out of that bedroom. Louis ran out when I walked in. He looked awful, crying his eyes out. I don't know what happened.”

All his alphas recoiled at this. Their omega was hurt. They would kill those alphas. They needed to find their baby first though. 

People who had been smoking in the garden told them they had seen Louis run out the house and go left. They ran to the car and desperately drove round, trying to think of places he might have gone. An hour later after they were in true despair having searched street after street, Niall pointed out signs for a local park. They decided to give it a go. 

10 minutes later they found their fallen angel lying on the frozen ground.


	4. Chapter 4

At first they thought Louis was dead. He was pale and blue, shivering furiously. So tiny curled up on the ground. 

Liam instantly pulled him into him arms and covered him with his jacket. The boys added theirs so the small boy was smothered with coats.  
“Louis baby, I need you to speak to me?”

Louis slowly opened his eyes. Liam's heart melted at how lost and scared he looked.

“Li, where am I?”

“We're at the park love. I'm taking you home now and we will make you nice and warm.”

Liam carried him to the car while Niall made sure the coats stayed covering his body. Harry quickly jumped in the backseat and held out his arms to take Louis. Louis was gently placed with his head on Harry's lap and feet on Zayn's. 

“Harry, I'm cold.”

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' hair and rubbed his arms. 

“I know sweetie, we'll warm you up as soon as we can.”

For the rest of the journey, Harry and Zayn held Louis tightly and tried to make sure he was swaddled in blankets. Louis was incredibly confused and scared so they all gave him constant reassurance. 

Once they were home, Liam carried him to the coach and changed him into several layers of soft tracksuit bottoms and fleece jumpers. They also gave him pillows and covered him in duvets. Liam picked Louis up and slid in gently behind him on the sofa, holding him tighly. 

Zayn came in with a hot mug of soup to give to Louis.

“Please take me home Zayn?”

“You are home sweetie. Please try and drink this soup to warm you up?” 

Zayn brought the soup to Louis' mouth and he managed to have small sips. 

Niall announced he had rung Dr Henry and he was on his way.

Liam shifted backwards slightly to adjust Louis to the most comfortable position possible. The omega immediately whimpered and clung to Liam's sweatshirt. 

“Don't leave me.”

“Shh. I'm not going anywhere, Angel.” Liam gently stroked the confused boys hair to try and reassure him. 

When the doctor arrived Louis hid his face in Liam's neck and refused to look at the older man. 

Dr Henry was in his sixties and had plenty of experience with scared omegas. He bent down beside Louis and addressed him directly. 

“Louis I know you're scared but I really need you to look at me so I can examine you properly” he stated using a very soft tone. Louis reluctantly turned to face the Doctor. 

“Good boy.”

The Doctor listened to Louis' heart and took his temperature and blood pressure. He wrote notes as he worked. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Al of the alphas were terrified. 

“Hmm. You have a very delicate omega here. His temperature is still low and I'm not thrilled with his blood pressure, but he should be fine to care for at home rather than hospital. It's a good job Louis put on that extra weight or I believe he would be seriously sick right now.”

Louis just winced at the reminder of how fat he had gotten. The alphas were focused on Dr Henry though, so didn't notice. 

“How can we care for him?”

“Continue to keep him warm with lots of blankets. Bed rest and lots of warm milk and warm foods. Someone should stay with him at at all times over the next few days. He might still be a bit confused at times. There's something else we need to address though. Louis, Niall told me you ran out of a room with two alphas. Did they hurt you?”

Louis looked down. He had no idea what to tell them. 

“I know this is difficult but it's important. Did they abuse you sexually.

“No. I- They tried but they had to stop because they were people outside.”

“Oh, thank God.” Liam couldn't keep quiet. 

Dr Henry continued “And, did they hurt you physically?”

Only to point out how disgusting his body was. He instinctively wrapped his arms round his stomach. 

“Did they hurt your tummy Louis?”

Louis stayed looking down but managed a small nod. 

“Can I have a look Louis?”

Louis franticly shook his head and tightened his grip around his middle. 

“Lou, Lou, the Doctor needs to see to check your okay.” Niall tried to convince him, rubbing his arm. 

Louis just shook his head again. 

“Louis.” Liam paused looking hesitant. “I don't want to do this, but we need to make sure you're safe. Show us your tummy.” The last sentence was an alpha command, which Liam hardly ever used. Louis had no choice but to pull his top up.

All his alphas and Dr Henry gasped when they saw his stomach. It was covered in bruises and deep scratches from where his flesh had been twisted and pinched. 

“Those bastards, I'm going to fucking kill them!” Zayn let out a furious growl which caused Louis to hide against Liam's neck and whimper. 

“Zayn, calm down. We all feel the time but right now we need to focus on Lou and you just terrified him!” As pack leader, Liam kept Zayn in line. 

Zayn nuzzled Louis's neck. “I'm really sorry babe. It just makes me so angry to think of someone hurting you.” 

“|It's okay Zayn.” 

Dr Henry took over again. “These marks look like they are from your skin being grabbed Louis. Did they say anything negative about your body?”

There was no way Louis could talk about the things those alphas had said. He let out a sob and was straight away surrounded by his alphas holding him.

“Ignore them baby, you look amazing.”

“Everything about you is literally stunning sweetheart, inside out and out.”

Louis didn't believe what his alphas were telling him though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and angst continues

Soon after the Doctor left Louis fell asleep and Zayn carried him over to their bed. The alphas surrounded him and tried to make him feel as warm as possible. He fell asleep wrapped up in Liam and Zayn's arms. 

The first thing Liam saw when he woke up was vacant blue eyes. It took Liam a few seconds to remember what happened last night and to realise that the stunning but utterly empty eyes were his precious omegas. 

“Louis, are you okay love?” He stroked the brunettes hair gently. 

Louis' facial expression didn't change. Liam's voice was firmer.

“Louis, I really need to look at me.”

Pure panic flooded through Liam as Louis just carried on staring ahead. 

“LOOK AT ME LOUIS.”

The other boys were woken by the shout. 

“Li, what the hells going on?”

“Louis' not responding to me.”

“What?” Zayn twisted Louis round so he was facing him instead. 

“Lou, your scaring Li. Speak to us.”

He shook Louis a bit in his arms. 

“Fuck, why won't he respond?”

Harry and Niall tried desperately as well. 

“Come on Lou, Lou.”

“Please, please just look at me Louis.”

Finally Zayn went to ring Dr Henry, while Harry wrapped round Louis, spooning him. As soon as he arrived the Dr kneeled next to Louis.

“Louis it's Dr Henry. Can you look at me please?”

No response.

“I'm just going to examine you Louis?”

Dr Henry listened to his heart, took his temperature and blood pressure and shined a light in his eyes. 

“Right, Louis. I'm just going to have a quick chat with your alphas and then I'll leave you be for the day. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow.” 

He stood up. 

“Can one of you stay with Louis? He shouldn't be left alone at all at the moment.”

Harry stayed holding Louis, while the others joined Dr Henry in the hallway. 

“What's going on? Why is he like this?”

The Dr sighed. 

“Louis is in a state of shock. This can happen after assaults or trauma.”

Niall wasn't reassured. 

“Is he going to be okay.”

“Hopefully he should snap out of it on his own. We'll monitor him at home for now as I believe this environment will be better for him than hospital. Like I said though, he's not to be left alone and will likely need a lot of support to function. You will also need to take on his care from the assault and hypothermia, including regularly rubbing cream onto his stomach to help heal the cuts. ”

After promising to regularly check on Louis, the Dr left. The alphas returned to the bedroom and had a final half an hour of cuddled in bed. They were all too worried about Louis to relax though. 

Liam took the lead in helping Louis get ready.   
“Let's get you dressed angel.”

With simple commands Liam managed to get Louis sat up and dressed him in his warmest tracksuit bottoms and Harry's prized fluffy jumper. Louis looks even more tiny and vulnerable with the large jumper drowning him. 

Once dressed Harry carried him to the kitchen table and they tried to carry on as normal as possible with Louis in this state. Harry fed him a large bowl of porridge and fruit and gave him some tea. Louis just sat there like a baby, swallowing the food when the spoon was put to his mouth. 

Niall smirked, trying to lightness the mood. 

“Honestly Haz, taking advantage of poor Lou like this. There's no way he'd be eating that shit for breakfast when we have chocolate cereal.”

“Well, he's eating healthy from now on with him having hypothermia. We need to build up his immune system.”

Niall just smiled and nodded. When Harry went to have a shower he fed Louis a second breakfast of chocolate crunch cereal.

Once breakfast was over they swaddled Louis in blankets and cuddled round him on the sofa, feeding him a bottle of warm milk. They decided to have a movie afternoon. With their omega so fragile they instinctively chose upbeat films, putting on Grease. The alphas all tried to subtly watch Louis but he didn't react to any of the jokes or songs, just stared ahead. 

After the movie they made Louis lunch and encouraged him to have a nap. This was followed by another movie and bottle of milk and dinner. After dinner Liam asked Louis if he wanted a bath. After no response Liam sighed and carried him to the bathroom, where he sat Louis on the toilet and undressed him. Harry ran a hot bath adding his own strawberry bubble bath. Liam helped his omega into the bath and gently washed him, shampooing and conditioning his soft locks. Afterwards they let Louis have a bit of time to relax in the bath and Harry massaged his head and shoulders. His tummy and back were then smothering with the cream that Dr Henry had provided for the marks those bastards had created on his gorgeous body. Finally they wrapped him in the fluffiest towel and carried him to bed, where he was held onto tightly, trying desperately to keep their angel from shattering into pieces. 

The week continued like this. The boys tried to keep Louis entertained with films, music and songwriting. Zayn painted pictures and tried to ask what he should paint or to point to what colours to use. Harry baked and tried to get him to help mix ingredients. Niall tried to get him to take interest in football matches on the TV. Liam just fussed non stop over him, making sure he had eaten and drunk enough or was warm enough. The only thing he would really do was sleep and eat what they fed him. Dr Henry regularly called but after 7 days he came to check on him in person. He carried out his usual checks on his patient but then beckoned Liam into the hallway. Liam's heart sank as he saw the Doctor's grave face. 

“I'm very concerned now Liam. It's unusual for someone to be this unresponsive for so long. If his condition doesn't start improving soon I'm going to have to recommend he is admitted to a psychiatric unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get happier soon. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

It was hard to watch Niall, Harry and Zayn's faces as they were told about Dr Henry's warning. There was no way he could be admitted to a mental health hospital when he needed their support so badly. The boys all dreamed of their magic moment with their omega. Where like a scene from a soap opera they would form the right words to make him snap out of his trance and vow to focus on his mental health.   
They did try that. 

The evening after the Doctor left Harry carried his exhausted omega to the bedroom. He positioned them so Louis was lying in his lap under the warm duvet. 

“You'll be okay angel. I know it. You just have a little rest”.

Harry stroked Louis's hair and began to sing. 

 

“I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear”

 

The next day at breakfast Niall made Louis chocolate chip pancakes. He retold all the stories that had made Louis cry with laughter and all the times they had caused mischief together. Stupid stories about growing up in Ireland. It was heartbreaking to not even be able to get a smile out of his best friend. 

One day nature broke the peace in the house. A terrific thunder and lightening storm had started and rain was lashing at the windows, creating a fierce cracking sound. Zayn carried Louis to the window seat and sat him on the edge. He guided his hand to the window.

“Look Lou. How powerful is this storm. You love storms. You always run to see them. Life's carrying on and I need to return to it so we can live it together. I know you can do this.”  
Zayn drew a warrior tattoo on his arm with a fierce arrow underneath. 

You could tell Liam is the Dad of the group. He was constantly fussing over Louis. Covering him with blankets, making sure he had his medication and always making sure he had something to eat and drink. Niall came into the bedroom one morning as Liam was realising that Louis' white skinny jeans wouldn't fit over his blossoming tummy.

“You can take the credit for most of those gorgeous curves you know”. Niall joked after Louis was safely in baggy tracksuit bottoms and out of earshot. 

“I know, when I see Lou so tiny and vulnerable I just want to make sure he eats to stay strong. I just want to care for him. I can't help it. I really hope he isn't upset when he comes back to us properly and realises how much weight he has put on”. 

“We'll just have to show him how beautiful he is. Besides, It was having a bit of extra weight that kept him from being in serious danger”. 

That night Liam places Louis in a hot bath, with lavender and lots of bubbles. He kisses his omega's forehead and holds his hand. 

“Louis I can't imagine what you've been through or what your feeling. I need to be selfish now though Lou. We love you more than anything in the world and we're all pretty terrified now that you won't come back to us. A piece of us is missing and we can't function without you. I- Just- I really can't imagine my life without you in it. Please, please come back to us.”

Louis kept staring ahead blankly. Liam hurriedly wiped his tears away and carried on bathing him. 

In the end though there was no magic moment where their fragile angel was saved. Zayn was curled up on the sofa with Louis under a blanket one evening, watching the end of Aladdin. Harry and Liam were making dinner while Niall was checking the golf results on his laptop. 

As the film ended Zayn turned the DVD player, causing a regular TV channel to come on. Sounds of screaming suddenly came from the TV.

“Please, get off me! Stop please.” 

On the TV a man could be seen on top of a woman, pushing her down into the bed. 

Zayn was shocked by another loud scream next to him and he realised Louis was crying out. As quickly as he could the oldest alpha switched the TV off and turned to face his omega. The other alphas had run in and were kneeling in front of Louis. Liam enveloped him in his arms. 

“It's okay baby. We've turned it off. You're safe now.”

“We will not let anyone hurt you.” 

Louis just kept on sobbing his heart out, clinging to his alphas. It was as if the damn containing his emotions had burst. Eventually he cried himself to sleep and Harry carried him to bed. It was a mix of emotions as the alphas joined him. In one way they were just so relived that their baby was finally responding to them. A little cloud of doubt was in each of their minds. Would Louis be able to cope with reality?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. It's more fluff/less angst than the most recent chapters.

Waking up in the middle of a bed full of alphas cuddling him was amazing. The first few moments of the day was just a warm daze. As he began to wake up though, he remembered what had happened. The party, humiliation, freezing cold and zoning out. Plus, his freak out at the TV. Louis still felt humiliated and scared but he did feel slightly calmer after finally letting all of his emotions out. He nuzzled closer to Harry's chest, wanting to stay warm and protected forever. Harry stirred and his eyes blinked open. He softly rested his hand on Louis' cheek and studied him. 

“Hey, Angel. How are you feeling? 

How could Louis possibly express everything he was feeling at the moment? He just shrugged. Harry frowned. 

“It's okay to be a bit confused babe. Let's get some food in you.”

As soon as Harry said that Louis realised how hungry he actually was. He agreed but told Harry he needed to go to the bathroom first. After going to the loo, he paused as he caught himself in the mirror. His pyjama top clung tightly to his stomach and was unable to contain his whole tummy, leaving some of his skin exposed where the hem had ridden up. He grimaced and summoned the courage to pull his top off. He had obviously gained more weight due to his alpha's mothering. His pot belly had become much more obvious and stretch marks joined the fading marks left by those horrible alphas. He pinched the skin in disgust, knowing he deserved the sharp sting. After leaving the bathroom he dressed in his baggiest T-shirt and leggings and joined the boys in the kitchen. Zayn instantly pulled him onto his lap and kissed his head gently.

“Hey darling. We made you chocolate chip pancakes.”

Oh yeah, That would help him lose his belly. 

“I'm not hungry thanks. I'll eat later.” 

All of the alphas studied him in concern. Liam felt his forehead.

“What's wrong sweetheart? Are you feeling sick?”

“No, I'm fine. I told you. I'm just not hungry. When do we go back to work?”

All of the alphas continued to frown but accepted the change of subject.

“We have a show booked in four days. We we can cancel it though if you're not feeling up to it. In fact maybe we should-”

“I'm completely up to it.”

Louis was dying to go back on tour again. He loved seeing the fans and the thrill he got from performing. Liam, the Dad of the group would be worried non stop about him though, he knew from experience. 

“Hmm. We'll see how it goes.” 

Niall held Louis' hand. 

“What do you want to do today Lou? Beach? Zoo? Theme park?”

He felt fast rides would be a bit too much and there was no way he wanted to show off his body at the beach. 

“Zoo would be good.” 

The boys got to work, Zayn making sure Louis was wearing warm clothes, Harry and Liam packing a picnic and Niall checking some golf scores. They had some carpool karaoke fun in the car, singing along to the band's favourite songs. 

It was quiet at the zoo because of it still being winter so they only got stopped by a few fans asking for pictures. They started by seeing the elephants and then saw the tigers, rhinos, meerkats and seals. They stopped at the petting zoo where the boys all fawned over how adorable Louis looked as he held a baby rabbit. 

Finally they stopped for lunch and found an indoor picnic table. Louis was starving but he knew he couldn't let go since he needed to work on his weight. Those nachos Liam was loading onto the table looked so good though. 

“Dig in Lou.”

What was he supposed to do? He managed to keep his alphas' talking so they didn't realise he only had two nachos. 

By end of of the day Louis was dead on his feet. His feet were aching and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He tried to guide it from the others. Zayn was far too observant though. He stopped Louis and stroked his back. 

“Feeling tired babe?”

Zayn smirked when Louis shook his head. 

“Liar”  
.  
Zayn wrapped Louis' arms round his neck and picked him up holding his bum. Louis instively wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist. 

“Zayn. Put me down. I'm too heavy.”

“Bullshit. I can barely feel you.” 

Zayn carried him the rest of the way. Louis closing his eyes and leaning his head into the warm neck. He only woke up to the tickle of fur on his nose as he realised Harry was stuffing a monkey from the gift shop into his face. 

“There you go gorgeous. Thought you needed something to cuddle.” 

Louis smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. In the car on the way back he fell asleep cuddling his money and snuggled between Harry and Zayn. 

The next few days were quieter, filled with Netflix and video games. Even though Louis was feeling better the Alphas still felt he should have some rest days before returning to the shows. Plus they all wanted some extra cuddle time. It felt nice for Louis to have constant touches and cuddling and gentle kisses. Whenever the boys went to cuddle him though he subtly moved position or moved their hands so they weren't touching his pudge. He had kept on trying to eat less but his alphas were so caring and concerned that he couldn't get away with much. 

The day before the boys had to leave for tour, Dr Henry came to do a quick check up with Louis. He did the usual blood pressure, heart and weight and also checked the scratches on his body. The alphas all waited impatiently for his feedback. 

“Well, the effects of the hypothermia have pretty much gone. Blood pressure, heart rate and temperature back to normal. The scratches have pretty much healed but keep using the cream to prevent any scarring. It's good to have you back with us Louis. How has your mental health been?”

“Fine.”

The Doctor frowned slightly.

“How would you feel about seeing a psychologist Louis? Someone to talk to about what happened and check you are recovering mentally as well as physically.”

“No, I don't need that. I'm fine.”

“Baby it could be good for you to talk with someone an-”

“I don't want to Liam. I'm fine.”

“Well, I can't force you Louis but I can recommend someone if you change your mind. Any other concerns?” 

“He hasn't been eating that much recently.”

Louis hadn't even realised Liam had noticed. 

“Ah. Why is that Louis?” 

Louis mumbled and looked away. “I just want to lose a bit of weight.”

All 4 of his alphas growled. 

“Baby, you really don't need to.”

“Your weight is fine baby.”

Dr Henry carried on. 

“I see. Well, technically you are overweight for a male your size but most omegas in packs are. They need to eat a lot more to keep up with their alphas and have more protective alphas, making sure they've had enough to eat. Plus, I've seen your reports from your paediatrician and it seems as though you have always naturally been on the heavier side. For you only, I would say some extra weight might help your immune system and help you recover quicker if you get sick. Plus, increase your fertility. It's still up to you if you want to lose weight though.” 

“I do.” 

“Well then, I would strongly advise you to do it slowly and by eating healthy, rather than stopping eating.” He looked pointedly at Louis. “I will give you some information on losing weight healthily. I believe Harry is very into healthy eating, perhaps you could follow his lead a bit.”

Harry was torn. He loved to share his healthy eating tips with anyone who would listen but he loved Louis' body how it was. 

Niall snorted. 

“Bloody hell Lou. Are you really going to eat Harry's rabbit food?”

Louis just nodded. He knew there was no way his alphas would let him diet like he had been so he would just have to do it the slow way. 

 

The next day started off easy enough. Even though non of the boys wanted his to diet they respected that it was his decision. Liam cooked Louis an omelette and gave him some carrot sticks for a snack. At lunch Louis had some soup Harry made. He was struggling a bit but managed to hold out till tea. He was given the recommended portion size for a male omega of his petite size. Even when he had finished his plate he was still starving. Liam must have noticed him staring wishfully at the leftover lasagne and encouraged him to have another portion. He refused even though his body was screaming at him to have more. 

All of them snuggled up on the sofa to watch a film, Harry insisting on a rom-com. Louis didn't care what he chose, only able to concentrate on the hunger pains in his tummy. Halfway through the film Louis couldn't take it any more and burst into tears. 

All the boys looked at him in shock and Zayn pulled him onto his lap. 

“What's wrong babe?”

“I'm just so hungry.” 

Liam growled and immediately ran out the room. He must be so disappointed at Louis' failed diet. The rest of the boys continued to hold him and reassure him. Liam ran back in carrying the leftover lasagne. He silently fed the rest of the portion to Louis. 

“I'm not having this Lou.”

Louis just sobbed harder. “you must be so disappointed in me”. 

Liam looked appalled and pulled Louis into his arms.

“No love. I'm not disappointed that you were struggling with a ridiculous diet, I'm angry at myself for not noticing how hungry you were. But love, the Doctor says your healthy the way you are. The boys and me worship your body, you have no idea how much. Do you really want to lose weight?”

A shrug.

“I don't know. I want to look good for you lot but I just get so hungry and I love food so much. think I want the food more than a good body but I want all of you to stay with me more than anything!”

Liam sighed. 

“Sweetie, I wish you knew how gorgeous and sexy you are to us. That's decided then. No more weight loss. Instead, we will all have to work together to make you as in love with yourself as we are.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thanks you anyone who read this and especially gave kudos or left comments. :)

The alphas started on their mission to make Louis love his body. That was harder said than done though. Especially with them returning to work today. They could no longer protect Louis from the harshness of the outside world. 

Liam prepared breakfast for the group, worrying about the day ahead. He had pre warned Caroline that Louis was unlikely to fit in any of his stage or press outfits but he couldn't protect Louis from the rest of the world's response to his body changes. This would have to come at some point though so he woke the other boys for breakfast. Louis curled up in Harry's arms and ate his pancakes. He seemed to have realised that dieting was off the table and had regained his normal eating habits. 

As the car approached where there entourage was based today, Louis got worried and started to fidget. God knows what people would think off him now. How the fans would react at the concert tonight. 

As soon as he walked through the door and spotted Caroline, Louis froze with panic. Fuck. There was no way any of his outfits from the last show would fit. As soon as she saw Louis, Caroline smiled and beckoned him to hug her. 

“Hello gorgeous. Good to have you back.”

“Caroline, I-My outfits they wont-”

Liam wrapped his arm around Louis's shoulders. 

“Don't worry Lou, It's sorted.”

The omega looked at Liam confused. 

Caroline pointed at a rack of outfits. 

“We'll just quickly measure you and then you can pick your favourites”. 

Louis reluctantly agreed and let Caroline measure him. He was tempted to suck in his tummy but knew it would only mean the clothes would be less likely to fit. He crossed his arms over his tummy as Caroline led him to a rack of plus size clothes. He had put on so much bloody weight. 

He felt arms wrap around his waist and realised Liam was behind him. 

“You'll look so gorgeous in whatever you pick.”

Louis just shook his head. 

“I'll look grim.”

Liam growled slightly and nipped the back of Louis' neck with his teeth. 

“I won't have anyone insulting my amazing, sexy omega. Including you. Understood.” 

Louis blushed and nodded. He tried to pick the baggiest outfit possible but Liam persuaded him to wear some tight jeans and a top with silver sequins that caught his eye. 

The rest of the day, they were busy with sound check and catching up with members of the crew. It had been a good day with lots of laughing and pranks. As the show got closer, the boys all got changed and had their hair done by Lou. Niall wolf whistled when he saw Louis. 

“Damn, you look hot.”  
Harry squeezed his bum.

“I agree wholeheartedly”. 

Louis blushed and looked at himself in the mirror. The sequins were reflecting off the room's lights and made him look as though he was sparkling. Meanwhile the jeans were showcasing his generous bum. He still looked massive but maybe not that bad. The boys continued to tell him how amazing he looked. 

Just as he was about to go on stage though, Jason pulled him aside. 

“Honestly Louis, you were doing so well. What on earth have you done to yourself?”

Louis felt his stomach drop.

“What do you mean?”

Jason gestured to his tummy area. 

“I mean you coming in looking like you spent your time off in all day, everyday eating contests. And what you're wearing is not helping the beached whale look. Could Lou not find you anything baggier?”

“I, um.”

“Listen, I'm not saying this to be cruel. I know those alphas of yours will be sugar-coating it and not telling you the truth. They will be put off soon enough though. I'm working with a different company for the next weeks but when I get back, I seriously hope you will have taken on my words of advice.”He looked Louis up and down. “And that it shows.” 

It was so hard for Louis not to cry. As he was trying to force out a reply, Niall came in and grabbed his arm. 

“It's stage time babe.” 

The first few minutes on stage were hard, He croaked out some vocals and was still trying hard not to cry. Zayn wrapped an arm round his shoulders and all of the boys gave him worried looks. As the concert continued though, Louis got caught up in the buzz of the crowd and connected with their songs. The thoughts of Jason's insults were replaced by the feeling of how good it felt to be back on stage. 

After they left the stage, the boys all had an excited group hug. Liam pulled Louis into a separate hug. 

“Are you okay sweetheart? You seemed a bit upset at the start?” 

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

Louis was unsure about how much of a lie that was. When he got home he logged onto his laptop and found that pictures on the concert had spread online. Websites like the daily mail had created articles pointing out his weight gain and “#Louis'newbody” was trending online. The majority of the comments were supportive and saying how cute he looked. There were some criticising his body too though. 

Zayn came in during Louis' browsing and put the laptop to one side. He told Louis to get under the covers and spooned him, placing a kiss to his collar bone. 

“Hey babe. What's going on in that head of yours?” 

“A lot of people have been talking online about my weight gain”. 

Zayn hummed disapprovingly. 

“God, we live in such as image obsessed society it's untrue.” 

“Yeah. Some people were saying I looked good but a lot of people were saying how gross I looked too.”

Zayn growled. 

“I can see why that would upset you Lou, but you really need to try and ignore those idiots.” He kissed Louis' forehead. 

“First of all you are way more than your body. You are loving, clever, talented, creative. I could go on forever. They should be focusing on the amazing things you do rather than just your body. But secondly, what amazing body you have”.

He started to press kisses from his face, going down to his chest and stopped at his tummy. 

“How could anyone not like this tummy? It's so soft and adorable, yet so sexy.” He started to suck a love bite to Louis' lower belly, making Louis squirm with pleasure. He gripped Louis' love handles. 

“And your hips. So freaken amazing to hold. And we haven't even started on your thighs or your bum. Jesus.” 

It was that moment Niall walked in. He whined. 

“Liam! Harry! Zayn is stealing our omega.” 

The other boys came running in. 

“You know Zayn, it's polite to share.” 

The alphas all surrounded their omega on the bed. Harry lowered Louis' head onto his lap and started to stroke his hair and kiss his forehead. Liam and Niall each took a side and continued the tummy appreciation, showering his belly with gentle licks and kisses. Meanwhile Zayn, started to add another love bite to Louis' thighs. Throughout they all whispered to Louis about how sexy and gorgeous he was and how in love with his body they were. 

Louis bit his lip, overwhelmed with all the attention and how good it felt. He needed more though. 

“I-I need.”

Harry pressed another kiss to his forehead. “What do you need sweetheart?”   
“I want you to be inside me”. He started to cry with desperation and Liam enveloped him into his arms. He wiped the tears away. 

“Are you sure baby? It's your first time. We want it to be right for you.”

“I'm sure, it feels right.” 

Liam held him tightly and kissed his neck.

“Okay sweetie. Who do you want first?” 

“I want all of you but maybe Harry first?” 

None of the alphas were that surprised as Harry had actually been the first person to go on a date with Louis before they all got together. Harry squeezed Louis' hand. 

“I would be honoured babe. Why don't you let Zayn get you ready because it's a bit of a talent of his?”

Louis nodded enthusiastically, making Zayn smile. He gathered condom and lube from the nearby drawer. 

“Okay babe. We'll take it slow. You need to let me know if you don't like something or want to stop. Okay?” 

After Louis agreed and confirmed he was ready, Zayn gently slid in his middle finger. Louis gasped as he got used to the feeling. 

“I know it's a bit strange at first”. 

Sensing that Louis was ready he added a second finger. It was slightly painful but the pain was interspersed with waves of pleasure as Zayn skillfully moved his fingers. After Zayn added more fingers and Louis was moaning with pleasure Zayn declared he was ready for Harry. Harry moved down the bed in front of Louis and placed a gentle hand on his tummy. 

“Are you sure you're ready for this Lou?”

Louis grabbed his arm.

“Need you”.

Harry grabbed Louis by the hips and positioned him so Harry could gently start to inch himself into Louis. 

Pain rippled through him as Louis was stretched. 

“Wait!”

“Are you alright baby? Do you need me to stop?”

“No I-, just stay there a minute please?”

The boys whispered reassurance to Louis and stroked him softly as he got used to the feel of Harry inside of him. 

Eventually he gave Harry permission to continue and Harry pushed in further. As Harry began to gently thrust, intense pleasure overwhelmed him as Harry hit his prostate. Louis screamed in bliss. The feeling as so intense that after only a couple of minutes Louis needed release. 

“Harry, I need to-”

“I know Lou. You're doing so well. Come for me baby”. 

Louis followed the instruction, followed shortly by Harry. 

As soon as Harry pulled out Louis felt empty and he pulled his lover towards him and gripped him. Harry and the other boys held him and talked to him about how well he had done and what a good boy he was. It was all too much for Louis and he started to sob. Harry panicked and pulled away enough so that he could see Louis' face. 

“What's wrong Angel? Have I hurt you.”

Louis curled up and tightened his grip on Harry. It was hard to be so vulnerable. 

“No. It's just strange to feel so loved.”

“Oh Angel, I promise we will do out best to make you feel loved always.”

Although Niall, Liam and Zayn would love to make love to Louis, it was clear he was already too overcome from being with Harry. They all took care of him. Zayn cleaned him with a cloth and Liam made sure he had something to eat and drink. Niall didn't leave his side and all the boys constantly held him and gave him kisses. The fell asleep with Louis snuggled happily between his alphas. 

The next day Louis woke up pressed to Harry's chest, who was reading something on his phone. The other alphas had gone though. Harry noticed he was awake and kissed his neck. 

“Morning sleepyhead. How are you feeling today?”

Louis wiggled an felt some pain. 

“A bit sore” He admitted. 

Harry frowned. 

“I'm sorry babe. We have a day off today so you can just relax and we'll carry you everywhere. What about a hot bath to ease your muscles?”

That sounded amazing. As soon as Harry got up to leave, he whined and tugged him back though. Louis just really didn't want to be left alone today. Harry just grinned and picked him up by the waist so that Louis wrapped his legs around him and held on like a koala. 

Once in the bathroom Harry ran a hot bath with one of his bath bombs. The whole room smelt of lavender.   
Harry took his time washing his body with a sponge and gave him a back massage at the same time.

“You are so pretty Lou. I don't know how you can be insecure”. 

All the love and pampering Louis was receiving was making him question how much he hated his body. He felt so much love coming from his alphas that made it harder to focus on the negative thoughts he had about his weight. 

 

They spend the morning relaxing and the boys made sure Louis had plenty of breakfast. Later on though he became restless and they decided to have a group shopping trip. At first they just had a browse with Niall buying some golf clubs and Liam some CDs. 

Then they went into a jewellery and piercing shop, since Harry wanted to purchase a new watch. They boys spread out, each peering into different cabinets. A sparkle of glitter caught Louis' eye. There was a pretty silver music symbol, encrusted with a diamond. It was gorgeous. Niall followed his gaze. 

“Spotted something you like Lou? What is it for, a bracelet? We'll get it.”

A girl in her late teens, wearing a crop top and numerous piercing was watching nearby. 

“It's actually a belly button ring. Do you have your belly pierced?” 

He shook his head rapidly. “I don't have a good enough body for that.”

All his alphas immediately growled. Zayn pulled him close by the waist. 

“That's fucking bullshit, Lou. You have a perfect body.”

“The thought of you with a belly piercing. Oh God.” Harry groaned in pleasure at the thought. 

“I know, that tummy with a belly button ring. Heaven”

The girl at the till also chipped in. 

“You should get them. They are for people of all different sizes. I personally think they look amazing on bigger bodies.” 

Louis considered it. The music symbol was really pretty and he supposed he could keep it covered up if he didn't like it. Still slightly reluctant, he nodded. 

The boys all cheered and carried on talking about how sexy it would look. Louis held Liam's hand and squeezed it tightly when the piercing went in. Niall looked at it open mouthed when the girl had finished cleaning it.

“It looks so sexy it's crazy.” 

The girl went through the aftercare advice and told him the piercing would need cleaning at least once a day. 

Once they left the shop Harry insisted that they should buy some crop tops for Louis so that his clothes wouldn't get wet when they were cleaning the piercing. He tried to talk them out of it, only imaging what his body would look like in a crop top but the alphas insisted on buying a him pretty white crop top and also a pink one. 

When they got home Liam immediately suggested Louis put a crop top. Only to monitor for any signs of infection of course. All the boys enthusiastically agreed. 

As soon as he put the pink top on the boys all groaned. 

“God Lou, you looks so amazing.”

“Your belly is so hot it is untrue.”

They watched a film but it was difficult for Louis to concentrate because the boys were constantly touching his tummy or staring at it. 

When he went to the toilet after the film Louis looked at himself for the mirror in the first time, nervous of what he would look like. It was obvious that Louis hadn't lost any weight. He had prominent love handles and a thick layer of fat padding his belly. He was chubbier than all the omegas he knew. Despite that he really liked the music symbol belly button piercing and the shape of the crop top. And maybe they didn't look so bad on his body. His alphas seemed to like it anyway. He ran a hand over his belly, lightly pressing at the skin. Plus it was nice and soft to feel. Maybe there was a chance he could learn to like his body. 

A week later was full with press interviews. The boys made their way to a local radio station where they had some breakfast in the green room why they waited for their time. Louis' heart sank as he saw Jason approaching him. He forgot he was back today. 

“Could I have a quick word Louis?”

Louis wanted to say no but he would rather get this out the way. Jason guided him to an empty room on the opposite side of the corridor. 

“I'm extremely disappointed with you Louis. You obviously have no made no attempts to lose weight since our last encounter. Still looking as much as a beached whale as last time. Well, are you even going to make any excuses.”

“I don't want to lose weight.” 

“What? Have you looked in a mirror recently.”

Louis took a deep breath and forced himself to say what he needed to.

“Yes I have. I used to hate by body and I'm still working on that. I look how I do and I'm not going to starve myself to have a different body. If you or anything doesn't like that then feel free to fuck off”. 

“Right I see. I was hoping either our chat or your chat with the two boys I sent round would have encourage you to see sense. Obviously not though.”

Louis gasped. 

“You made those boys attack me?”

“Hardly attack you. Just say some home truths and point out your problem areas. I'm going to be honest with you Louis. I've had a crush on you for a while now but I don't go for fat people. Obviously I'm just going to have to force myself today since your so insistent on not improving yourself”.

Louis' heart sunk. 

“What do you mean?”

Jason pushed him against the wall and put his hands on Louis' hips. He leant in towards him. 

“This.”

Just as Jason was about to kiss Louis, the door burst open and his alphas walked in.

“Louis we've been look-”

All that could be heard was the terrifying growl of alphas as Liam ripped Jason away from Louis and pushed him against the wall. 

“What the hell do you think your doing?”

“It was Louis he wanted it!”

Liam growled again.

“I don't believe that for a second. Louis?”

“I didn't want it. It was him that set those those two guys to come after me. He wanted to lose weight so he could sleep with me”.

Four roars could be heard from the alphas as they each took a turn to punch Jason. The band's security came in and took Jason away promising to deal with him after the situation was explained. Although Liam usually liked to play by the law, he was glad they chose to hire security guards that believed in justice over policies. He pulled Louis into his arms. 

“Are you alright baby? We'll head home.”

“No, I want to stay.”

The alphas tried to encourage him to stay home but Louis had done his crying because of Jason. He just wanted to carry on. So they went to the interview. 

At one point in the interview the interviewer Nick Grimshaw asked them to give advice to people who text in. One girl had written.

“I hate my body. Do you have any advice on weight loss or keeping fit?”

Louis took a deep breath and pushed himself again. 

“Actually this is something I have experience with. As quite of lot of fans know I've put on quite a bit of weight recently and I've been struggling to get used to it. But I really believe now you shouldn't change just because other people want you too. Sure, you should try your best to be healthy but you need to try your best to be happy as well. So rather than focusing just on weight loss, maybe try saying positive things to yourself as well. And treating your body to things like nice baths and massages. And I'm um, going to see a therapist to try and improve my body image as well.”

He looked at the alphas who were all giving him proud smiles. 

“So yeah, that's it really. You are who you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Check out JoJo's song "I am" as it represents how Louis feels at the end of the fic.


End file.
